


the most stylish man in the world

by polkadot



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/pseuds/polkadot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Ben get married, and Ben worries about whether he'll be outshone by Roger. (Total unabashed fluff.)</p><p>Inspired, elliptically, by <a href="http://www.dailymail.co.uk/sport/tennis/article-2449086/STANISLAS-WAWRINKA-Roger-Federer-best-mates--King-Court.html">this interview/nine questions piece</a> with Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most stylish man in the world

“You know,” Benoit says, his hands busily rearranging the tie at Stan’s throat, “this would have been a lot easier if you hadn’t asked _him_ to stand up with you.”

It’s not a new argument, and Ben’s voice is light, not seriously annoyed, so Stan just grins at him. “Worried he might be more stylish than you?”

Benoit rolls his eyes elaborately, his mouth struggling not to quirk above his beard. “Oh please.”

Sunshine’s streaming through the windows, falling on Stan’s hand. He feels warm and content, the butterflies buzzing in his stomach no more loudly than they used to on big match days. Some people may plan their weddings for years, making them the most important days of their lives, but Stan thinks this isn’t even close to the most important; it’s wonderful and satisfying to stand up in front of your friends and marry the man you love, but the most important days of your life are the ones that came before – the day you kissed him for the first time, the day you realized you’d fallen in love, the day you knew this was the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, the day he slipped his ring on your finger.

“Earth to Captain Stan,” Benoit says, pinching his chin. “I’m totally not worried that Roger's going to be more stylish than me. Have you _seen_ me?”

Stan has. He’s a fan.

“Besides,” Benoit continues, his fingers drumming restlessly on his arm, “I’m a groom. Grooms are supposed to be the most attractive people at their wedding, you know that. Besides the bride. But we don’t have a bride, so.”

Stan’s not entirely sure even being a groom is enough to make someone more stylish than Roger Federer, but he’s not about to say that. Not when he can already see Benoit’s nerves threatening to make their fey appearance. 

“Ben,” he says instead, and reaches his hands out to settle them on Benoit’s waist. 

He watches the tension begin to ebb out of Benoit’s shoulders, the touch calming him. “I suppose,” Benoit says, in a considering tone, “that his stylishness will be diluted by the fact that he’s got Nico and Edouard and JC up there with him. I’m more stylish than _any_ of them.”

Stan laughs, and despite the stern warning Mirka and Ilham gave them earlier about not rumpling their clothes, can’t resist leaning up for a kiss anyway. “You’re perfect,” he says, against Benoit’s lips.

“Well, of course,” Benoit says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, as if Stan had just said _Rafa Nadal is the favourite to win the French Open this year_ , and smiles down at him in the afternoon sunshine, shining and free, his hand warm on the back on Stan’s neck.

“Come on,” Stan says, a sudden lump in his throat making it scratchy, “let’s go get married.”

~//~

Stan doesn’t know if Roger ends up being the most stylish man at their wedding. 

He only has eyes for one person in the world.


End file.
